


Red Lipped School Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Bite marks, Digital Art, Fan Art, Female Merlin, Gen, Girl!Merlin, Hickeys, Inspired by a fic, Slutty Merlin, Slutty!Merlin, Smeared lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>deez lipz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lipped School Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kateri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/gifts).



> Inspired by Kateri's "Detention Trap" and "Welsh Maiden" on AO3.

                                                                                                                [LINK TO THE FIC](http://archiveofourown.org/series/288728)

**Author's Note:**

> Can you see a hint of them nipplez?? I tried~


End file.
